Ross' Birthnight
by gurbleen
Summary: "Rachel! Get ready! Birthday! Now!" "Woah! Hold it Phoebe! Ready for what?" Her excitement suddenly became madness and so she starred at me with a face that was clearly full of disappointment. That's when I started to put the pieces together. Wait… birthday, today! Oh no! Birthday! Ross! Ross' birthday is today! I'm so screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Rachel!" Phoebe's loud voice woke me up from the dream I was having, from which I can't remember a thing, just the fact that I was enjoying it… way too much. Oh stupid Phoebe. Words started to come out of her mouth and I only understood things like "birthday!", "hurry!" and "get ready!" "Whoa! Hold it! Phoebe! But ready for what?" Her excitement suddenly became madness and so she starred at me with a face that was clearly full of disappointment. That's when I started to put the pieces together. Wait… birthday, today! Oh no! Birthday! Ross! Ross' birthday is today! I'm so screwed. I needed to know what time it was so I looked at my wrist where my phone was supposed to be, but it wasn't. "Phoebe! What time is it?!" "Oh! So you remember now? And 5, 5pm Rachel" I'm so stupid! I fall asleep and woke up at 5pm, what kind of person does that? And in my boyfriend's birthday! Fuck. I looked at Phoebe and she looked at me and, without saying a word we communicated. I so knew what she'd done and I wasn't sure if I was okay with it… was I? "You bought something right?" she started smiling and answered my question with a playful tone. "Oh... I did not just buy something. I bought SOMETHING!" She added emphasis to that last word as if that "something" was a mansion, or a car, or… wait, I think I know what she bought. My doubts were confirmed and so were my fears when she got out of my room and came back inside holding a pink Victoria's Secret bag in her right hand and with a mischievous look in her eyes. Whoa! Is she expecting me to wear that? She doesn't even care because she's not going to be the one that sees me in it or the one who gets to wear it. "Rach! You missed his birthday but his birthnight has only just begun!" My mouth hung open when she opened the bag and carefully, as if what was inside was as fragile as glass, started taking the lingerie out of it. And it wasn't just one or two but four outfits that she'd bought and none of them were the slightest bit innocent. What was she thinking about? I'd never wear these, and if I did, it was me who got to buy them, not her. I was a bit angry but a huge smile spread from ear to ear on my face and I couldn't help but laugh. She was just being Phoebe… god damn it. "Wow" is all that came out of my mouth and that was one word for this whole situation that could actually describe it. I spent the next hour trying on the lingerie and finally decided on a deep red unlined full coverage bra and matching panties. "Ross' gonna die when he sees you in this! You look so sexy! My face blushed a deep red, the color of my bra, at Phoebe's comment so, to hide the embarrassment that my face was unable to hide, I went inside the bathroom to try on the outfit that I'd wear tonight knowing that Phoebe was right, Ross is going to die when he sees me in this. I made sure that everything was in the right place. I lowered my bra a little so that he's have a perfect view of the top of my breasts which looked as round and yummy as two oranges… "Oh my god Rachel! Hahahahaha!" Phoebe's busted into laugher. Oh no! Did I just thought that out loud? Here comes the blushing thing again. I quickly fixed my makeup and put on a deep red backless dress and a black coat on top of my outfit. This was needed due to New York's extremely cold weather at this time of the year. Then I went on some black heels and proceed to exit the bathroom and open the door to leave my apartment thinking about tonight's activities and smiling but blushing at the same time. Phoebe's voice brought me back to reality when she shouted at me "Don't worry girl! Those two oranges of yours will surely drive Ross crazy!" "Phoebe!" pervert… I, again, couldn't help but laugh at what Phoebe just said, she's always just so… Phoebe, and that's why she's my friend. She's always there for me. And when I say always, I mean ALWAYS, even when I don't want or need her involved. I arrived at Ross' apartment at about 7pm and knocked on his door, but no one answered. I dialed his number, but it went straight to voice mail. He's mad at me and I feel guilty but I know that his madness won't last long because his love towards me if bigger than anything else. I love him and he loves me and nothing can tear us apart. Of course we fight sometimes but who doesn't. At the end, love brings us back together and that's how we know that we are meant to be. I knocked at Ross' door again and this time I screamed "Ross! I know you're inside! Please let me in! I brought your present!" Ha! I'm so freaking awesome sometimes. The door opened at the sound of those four last words and a sleepy Ross appeared right in front of me. "Oh yeah? What's my present?" I laughed, gave him a peck on his lips, entered the apartment, threw myself in the couch and answered with a huge smile on my face "well, that's for me to know and for you to find out"

**ROSS' POV**

My birthday! My girlfriend! How can Rachel forget about my birthday! She was just so excited about the fact that it was approaching and, where did that excitement go? It was present last month, it was here last week, and even yesterday but today… BOOM! It's not here anymore! How should I feel about this? To be honest, I don't know if I should be mad at her or just be patient because maybe that's what she wants. Maybe she just wants me to wait because… oh my god! I'm starting to think like a woman! Men shouldn't be worrying about everything but I am… worrying! That all went through my head at about 12m and I started to feel dizzy because of all the stress inside my brain so I stood up from my bed, in which I'd be lying on the past 4 hours and went to the kitchen to get a drink. As soon as I opened the refrigerator's door I heard a knock in the apartment's door and completely forgot about the fact that I was thirsty. I opened the door and was welcomed by Pheobe's uproar. "Happy Birthday Ross!" She made her way inside the apartment and her face instantly showed confusion. "Where's Rachel? Is she in the bathroom? What did she gave you as a present?" I didn't know what to say so I just looked at her with a face full of disappointment because Rachel forgot about my birthday but Phoebe didn't… Phoebe didn't… Monica, Chandler and Joey were all out of the city in some kind of trip but they had all given me my early birthday presents before leaving so that was nothing to worry about. Rachel was also invited to the trip but she insisted in staying here with me to celebrate my birthday. Why was I not invited to that trip? I have no idea, but Phoebe wasn't either so… Anyway! Phoebe seemed to get my disappointment and the next thing she did was look at me and say "She forgot right?" and run out of the apartment. Was she going to look for her? Should I be worried? I looked at my watch… 2pm. I walked all around the apartment not knowing what to do so I just decided to lie on the couch and close my eyes and so I fall into a deep sleep. The next thing I heard was someone shouting at the other side of the apartment's door and I instantly recognized Rachel's voice shouting "Ross! I know you're inside! Please let me in! I brought your present!" I stood up and before opening the door whispered "thanks Phoebe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you to whoever is reading this! I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any kind of spelling or/and grammar mistake. This is chapter 2 so read, enjoy and please review, It means the world.**

**RACHEL'S POV**

_Previously: The door opened at the sound of those four last words and a sleepy Ross appeared right in front of me. "Oh yeah? What's my present?" I laughed, gave him a peck on his lips, entered the apartment, threw myself in the couch and answered with a huge smile on my face "well, that's for me to know and for you to find out"_

I could see that look in his eyes, it was full of desire. I knew it with just staring at his eyes, those two eyes which made my melt every time I looked into them because they held so much. He took a step forwards and looked at me as if he already knew what was yet to come. I stood up from the couch and took a step backwards while asking "How do you know?" He laughed at my comment, took another step forwards and another getting closer and closer to me. He grabbed my arm in order to avoid any more movement from me and answered seductively "Phoebe was here. And judging from what's showing just under your coat, I made no mistakes while trying to figure out what that "present" might be". I start to laugh but my laugh soon became weird nonsense noises as he started kissing me deeply intertwining our fingers above my head and walking till my back hit the wall. I soon remembered my plan and so decided to stress him and get him full of sexual tension. I pulled away from the kiss to find a look of surprise in Ross' eyes, which I decided to avoid. As if I hadn't noticed his eyes claiming more, I made my way to the so called kitchen and opened the refrigerator announcing "I'm starving". I knew how Ross didn't like people messing up with him so what he said next didn't surprise me. "What about what was happening? I hate to break it up to you but you've just ruined a pretty good moment Rachel". I tried to make my voice sound as sexier as possible and I answered. "Well, I just figured out that it might be better for us to eat after giving you my present because you know how tired I'll be after tonight's activities." "Lead the way" was all the came out of his mouth, but I was able to see in his eyes (again) how his brain could say no more than that.

That's how a really awkward meal started where we tried to for some kind of normal conversation but failed miserably. The tension between us was undeniable and that's how I knew that my plan was working perfectly. We ate and said things like "so how's work?" or "when will Monica be back?" but most of our weird questions remained unanswered due to the fact that we were not paying attention to each other words but to our movements. Neither of us was thinking about food right then.

Our plates were soon were empty and I was about to kiss him again when he moved out of my way and proceed to walk towards the radio that was on top of the kitchen counter. "Music? Really Ross?" "Music always makes things better and you're not gonna deny that are you?" "I can't" Next, he open the refrigerator's door and took a bottle of tequila but my words stopped him form opening it. "We are so not gonna drink that! Not after what happened last time!" "Good point" He opened the refrigerator's door again, put the bottle back inside it and closed it. And that's when the song began to play and I couldn't help but smile at his choice. "Wicked Game, that's the song that was playing at the museum when we…" "I know, I remember Rachel. That's why I've chosen it. I want this night to be as special as that night was." "Minus the part where the little kids got freaked out the next morning…" "Yeah, minus that part".

-The world in on fire and no one can save me but you-

I got lost in the music and Ross caught me by surprise when he proceed to take out my coat and take a step backwards while a huge "woooooooowww" came out of his mouth. "You look stunning" "Well thanks but that nothing compared to what's beneath it". His mouth hung open while those last words left my mouth and he proceeds to pick me up in his arms and carry me towards the bed. After shedding a few layers of my clothing I even started to think that maybe there was some kind of problem with his mouth because I was fully open and didn't seem to close no matter what I did. I decided to kiss him and when I felt him kissing me back I climbed on top of him and well, I think you can imagine how rest of the night was spent.

**ROSS' POV**

I woke up and found a sleeping Rachel curled by my side and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I couldn't believe how she was all mine. I looked at the clock, 7 am and suddenly jumped when I heard a noise coming from behind me, Rachel's laugher. I knew that she laughed in his sleep but had never actually heard it in person. I once heard it in a video that Phoebe recorded while Rachel was sound asleep about a year ago but having her right next to me laughing was something completely new and I was enjoying it way too much. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face and realize how she was the woman with whom I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. Memories from last night came to my mind and I was thankful to the fact that she forgot about my birthday, because if she hadn't, last night's birthnight wouldn't have happened.

**I've decided that this will be the end of the story but if I do another one I'll let you know. Hope you liked it and bye J**


End file.
